prettycurefandomcom_it-20200214-history
HUGtto! YELL FOR YOU
HUGtto! YELL FOR YOU (ＨＵＧっと！YELL FOR YOU) è la seconda sigla finale giapponese di HUGtto! Pretty Cure. {| class="article-table" Versione completa |-|Romaji= YES! MORE! Chiafuru! YES! MORE! Pawafuru! YES! MORE! Joifuru! Purikyua @ SMILE! YES! MORE! Chiafuru! YES! MORE! Pawafuru! YES! MORE! Joifuru! HIGH FIVE!! Eien ni✰eiei ō! High so jump! Haihai! #E32636|Ma}}/ Akiramezu tsunagu Sā, ikou! Furē*furē MY FRIENDS! Saikyō! Iza! Ta・chi・a GIRLS! #(Hasshu tagu) gamushara*sharara Hapinesu issei sōshin HUGtto! Purikyua YES! MORE! Chiafuru! YES! MORE! Pawafuru! YES! MORE! Joifuru! HIGH FIVE!! #73C2FB|An}}/ Nebatte☆Never give up! #E32636|Ma}}/ We can do! Kandō! #73C2FB|An}}/ Ganbatta nette GANGAN! Ganba*READY GO! Ereganto☆rinto shita GIRLS! FUNFUN*yume fanfāre Fine Day! Kagayakaseyou! Hei! Don Mai! Hei! Clap your hands! Sumairu! Hei! Keep it up! Ōrai! #E32636|Ma}}/ Nakayoshi ai! Ai! #FF69B4|Ye}}/ / Yume ni Go for it! #E32636|Ma}}/ Min'na Go for it! Wow~yei! #73C2FB|An}}/ / hagukumarete yuku #(Hasshu tagu) gamushara*sharara Hapinesu issei sōshin #E32636|Ma}}/ Shea shiau ai de #73C2FB|An}}/ Kibō no doa hiraku no HUGtto! Purikyua! #73C2FB|An}}/ / Itsumo... YES! MORE! Chiafuru! YES! MORE! Pawafuru! YES! MORE! Joifuru! Purikyua @ SMILE! YES! MORE! Chiafuru! YES! MORE! Pawafuru! YES! MORE! Joifuru! HIGH FIVE!! YES! MORE! Chiafuru! YES! MORE! Pawafuru! YES! MORE! Joifuru! Purikyua @ SMILE! YES! MORE! Chiafuru! YES! MORE! Pawafuru! YES! MORE! Joifuru! HIGH FIVE!! |-|Giapponese= YES！MORE！チアフル！ YES！MORE！パワフル！ YES！MORE！ジョイフル！ プリキュア@（アット）SMILE！ YES！MORE！チアフル！ YES！MORE！パワフル！ YES！MORE！ジョイフル！HIGH FIVE！！ タネはツボミから イキイキ花咲かせる ユメは願うから キラキラ明日が来る エイエンに☆エイエイオー！ ミスで落ち込んで しゃがんだ時がチャンス 胸張ってジャンプ！ ほら、バネが羽根になる High so jump！ハイハイ！ 未完成のままの　勇気のパズル DREAM BELIEVE あきらめずつなぐ 未来地図 さぁ、行こう！フレー＊フレーMY FRIENDS！ 最強！いざ！タ・チ・アGIRLS！ 奇跡ステージの チケットは笑い顔オンリー ＃（ハッシュタグ）ガムシャラ＊シャララ ハピネス一斉送信 シェアしあう愛で 希望のドア開くの 私たちそばにいるよ HUGっと！プリキュア YES!MORE!チアフル！ YES!MORE!パワフル！ YES!MORE!ジョイフル!HIGH FIVE！！ アコガレはきっと オトメの必須アイテム トライもエラーも 楽しめればファインプレー ネバって☆Never give up!（ネバギバ） 作文に書いた なりたい自分ビジョン 目を閉じて見える 魅惑ワンダーランド We can do!感動！ いつの日か大人になった自分に 絶対 いっぱい 頑張ったねって 言えるように GANGAN!ガンバ＊READY GO! エレガント☆凛としたGlRLS! やるしかないでSHOW 凸凹（でこぼこ）も自分ヒストリー FUNFUN＊夢ファンファーレ Fine Day!輝かせよう！ 月より優しく 海よりも奥深く その気持ち抱きしめるよ 奇跡は無限大 ヘイ！Are you ready? ドンマイ！ハナマル　青春 ヘイ！Clap your hands! スマイル！毎日 So グッド！ ヘイ！Keep it up! オーライ！なかよし　愛！愛！ 夢に　Go for it! みんな　Go for it!　 Wow〜イェイ！ 手と手ぎゅっと結んで 目と目合わせ☆Smiling 心と心は温もりで育まれてゆく ＃（ハッシュタグ）ガムシャラ＊シャララ ハピネス一斉送信 シェアしあう愛で 希望のドア開くの 私たち羽ばたけるよ HUGっと！プリキュア！ IT'S ALRIGHT... YELL FOR YOU!... いつも... YES！MORE！チアフル！ YES！MORE！パワフル！ YES！MORE！ジョイフル！ プリキュア@（アット）SMILE！ YES！MORE！チアフル！ YES！MORE！パワフル！ YES！MORE！ジョイフル！HIGH FIVE！！ YES！MORE！チアフル！ YES！MORE！パワフル！ YES！MORE！ジョイフル！ プリキュア@（アット）SMILE！ YES！MORE！チアフル！ YES！MORE！パワフル！ YES！MORE！ジョイフル！HIGH FIVE！！ |-|Italiano= YES! MORE! Cheerful! YES! MORE! Powerful! YES! MORE! Joyful! Pretty Cure @ SMILE! YES! MORE! Cheerful! YES! MORE! Powerful! YES! MORE! Joyful! HIGH FIVE!! I semi di un bocciolo�Presto sbocceranno in un fiore Perchè i sogni creano la speranza,�Un domani splendente arriverà presto Lascialo durare✰hey hey oh! Quando ti senti triste o fai errori, Le oppurtunità arriveranno Con le mani strette, jump up! Guarda, la primavera ti concederà le ali High so jump! High-high! Un puzzle di coraggio rimane non finito ma tu DREAM (SOGNA) BELIEVE (CREDI) Non hai bisgono di arrenderti Nella mappa del futuro che ci connette Ora, andiamo!Forza*forza MY FRIENDS! Siamo forti! Quindi andiamo! Alziamoci our・che・er GIRLS! Per questo palco miracoloso Il biglietto è solo il tuo sorriso Con #(hashtag) proviamo*shalala Trasmetti la tua felicità Condividi il tuo amore Ed apri la porta della speranza Perchè saremo sempre dalla tua parte HUGtto! Pretty Cure YES! MORE! Cheerful! YES! MORE! Powerful! YES! MORE! Joyful! HIGH FIVE!! Sognare deve essere una passione Prove ed errori Possono diventare divertenti se rispetti le regole Giuro non mi✰Never give up! Voglio vedere me stessa Scrivere come un'adulta Se chiudo i miei occhi, Vedo me stessa in un posto stupendo We can do! With excitement! Un giorno diventerò un'adulta e lotterò per diventare Definitivamente Ci metterò Molto sforzo Così che puoi sentirmi Potrebbe essere difficiale! Ma fai del tuo meglio e READY GO! Siamo sfoggianti GIRLS Chi non ha altra scelta ma mettilo in uno SHOW I miei momenti di dolore hanno fatto ciò che sono ora FUN FUN! Senti questo fanfare di sogni Fine day! E lascialo splendere! Più delicatamente della luna E più profondo del mare Sono questi sentimenti che teniamo Questi miracoli saranno per sempre Hey! Are you ready? Non ti preoccupare! Questo è il ostro cerchio di fiori Hey! Clap your hands! Smile! Everyday is So good! Hey! Keep it up! Alright! Amicizia è Amore! Love! Sogna e Go for it! Tutti Go for it! Wow~yay! Strettamente teniamo le nostre mani Guardando gli occhi di tutti✰with a smile I nostri cuori cresceranno insieme Con #(hashtag) condividi*shalala Condividi la tua felicità Condividi il tuo amore Ed apri la porta della speranza Dove diffonderemo le nostre ali e voleremo HUGtto! Pretty Cure! IT'S ALRIGHT... YELL FOR YOU!... Sempre... YES! MORE! Cheerful! YES! MORE! Powerful! YES! MORE! Joyful! Pretty Cure @ SMILE! YES! MORE! Cheerful! YES! MORE! Powerful! YES! MORE! Joyful! HIGH FIVE!! YES! MORE! Cheerful! YES! MORE! Powerful! YES! MORE! Joyful! Pretty Cure @ SMILE! YES! MORE! Cheerful! YES! MORE! Powerful! YES! MORE! Joyful! HIGH FIVE!! Audio Categoria:Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni giapponesi Categoria:HUGtto Pretty Cure Categoria:Ending